


Runnin' Home To You

by DellaC626



Series: Runnin' Home To You [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DellaC626/pseuds/DellaC626
Summary: Two years into their relationship, Sebastian still isn’t quite sure why they work so well together, but they do- and he has something important to ask Kurt.





	Runnin' Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee or any music I use for reference. This has been edited quite a bit with the help of the lovely JWMelmoth, who offered her beta skills for this series. I am ever so grateful for her help. If you haven't read her stuff you definitely should!

 

There were times where Sebastian had no idea how Kurt had managed to trick him into dating him, or how he had tricked him into dating _at all_. He supposed it had to do with the way Kurt’s eyes fucking sparkled when he had clearly won. Or maybe it was the way his teeth just peeked out from behind his top lip when he grinned. No, it had to be how he looked in the morning after they'd had particularly vigorous, rough sex; all fucked out and soft, very well-sated if Sebastian had anything to say about it. It was probably all of these combined.

But what topped it all was the way Kurt had found it in himself to forgive Sebastian for everything that had happened; the way Kurt had peered into what was left of his soul. The way he had taken that piece of Sebastian's soul and nurtured it, brought it back to life, and made him feel like he could be worth something.

 _Fuck_ , the way Kurt looked at him sometimes drove him insane. It was a blessing and a curse to have Kurt Hummel look at you with those eyes. Sometimes, they contained a tsunami - God help the poor person that faced the cold grey eyes he could sometimes have! That meant someone was about to face Kurt’s wrath- you had hurt someone he loved, and you needed to run or you would wind up at the bottom of a lake where no one would find you. Either that- or Sebastian was about to get laid.

Then there was the ethereal, almost seafoam green they would turn when Kurt was completely at ease. These eyes were his favourite, they made him feel safer than almost anything in the entire world. They warmed him from the inside out and made him feel like everything was right with the world. He had more than he could ever have hoped for.

Kurt loved him for all he was, faults included.

They both had many flaws, ones they knew intimately. Kurt had definitely gotten further along in that process and faster than Sebastian had, which was to be expected.

Kurt had his father, who was as a supportive as he could be, especially being born and raised in Lima, Ohio. Sebastian supposed Kurt also had Carole, and Finn when the oaf wasn't busy trying to suck the she-hobbit's lungs out through her scary flotation devices she likes to call lips.

Santana and Britt could be counted as well, after all, Kurt took ‘Lady Lips’ as a compliment when it came from her. She was one of a kind, and the only one who could turn an insult of that calibre into an endearment. The one (and only, trust him, even Sebastian wasn't moronic enough to try again) time he'd heard it used, he'd snickered and repeated the name when he had seen Kurt again later that day - a very bad idea. He was still scarred for life. After that, whenever Sebastian even made a slight comment about Kurt being too feminine, all his boyfriend had to do was give him a look, raise his perfectly shaped eyebrow, and Sebastian's mouth would immediately snap shut.

That was not to say that he and Kurt never fought, in fact, they squabbled like an elderly couple in their 50th year of marriage.

They both gave as good as they got and people often retreated as soon as the two of them got started. It made Sebastian grin like a maniac to know he had that much power when it came to his scathing wit. Kurt too felt a little bit of a thrill when he realized just how much his and Sebastian's banter impacted the people around them. To them, it acted as an impressive, albeit intense, bout of foreplay. Thinking back on it, they had come to realize they'd liked the banter, the heat it brought to the table, even back in high school where everything had gone to shit.

Sebastian didn't quite understand how he'd come to the point he was at now, but here he was- sitting in the centre of their bed and contemplating life with Kurt.

Earlier, Sebastian had been looking for an old notebook he'd kept as a 14 year old. He'd been the kind of kid that wrote sugary sweet love songs about some big gay love that would magically materialize at some point in his life. Most people assumed that Sebastian's lack of belief in love came from his parents, which, _hello,_ what even? His dad Theodore, an awkward dork and his maman, Adelaide, a modelesque, incredibly sassy woman, were sickeningly in love and very much so _together_. So no, it didn't come from their supposedly ‘unstable’ relationship, but rather had to do with his grandmother.

He had been 15 at the time, nervous, awkward- standing in the hallway connected to his grandmother's library. Sebastian remembered being more frightened of her reaction to him coming out than he had his own maman. His grandmother had been there for every important event in his life and her opinion mattered very much to him. So when pre-growth-spurt Sebastian stood, smiling softly, finally having come to accept himself, hoping for his grandmother’s approval, only to have her face take on a furiously disgusted expression, it crushed him. She had sneered at him, but only for a moment. Then she schooled her face into a disinterested mask and calmly told him to leave.

It had been kind of a blur afterwards. Sebastian vaguely remembered screaming matches in which his own once-beloved grandmother called him an abomination, and worse.

His grandfather, with whom he had never been close, had sided with Sebastian. In one particularly nasty spat he had called his wife's inability to love unconditionally ‘a disgrace to the Smythe family’. They eventually got divorced. Needless to say, Sebastian had been incredibly shocked and relieved to find that his grandfather, who usually seemed stoic and a little closed off, still loved him. It meant more to Sebastian than he would ever be able to describe.

He had come to the conclusion that love was conditional at a young age. Sebastian felt that the conditions that came attached to love were simply not worth it. He would continue to feel that way all the way through high school. Watching Kurt and Blaine’s seemingly perfect relationship only served to make Sebastian more jaded. It was made worse once he could see how conditional Blaine’s love had truly been. This was proof that fairy tale love did not exist. That the person you, and everybody else, thought was your ‘soulmate’ would be unable to love you unconditionally.

Kurt changed all that.

Despite the fact that they'd been dating for over 2 years, Kurt had only met his parents so far. His father had been skeptical when Sebastian had brought Kurt home and introduced him on one of his visits from New York, not convinced Sebastian even had a boyfriend until he stood in front of him, politely extending his hand with a soft greeting. When Kurt had complimented their dinner in perfect french and then compared it to the purr of a finely tuned engine, there had been stars in Theodore Smythe's eyes. Adelaide had been smiling smugly at her husband from across the table. She had known her husband would accept Kurt as soon as he met him. She adored Kurt and quite enjoyed his company when it came to events that involved particularly small- minded designers and models alike.

Maybe Sebastian wasn't exactly the naive 14 year old anymore, who dreamed of an extravagant wedding, planned to perfection, that he would share with his one true love that he of course found at first sight, but Kurt made him want to be that kid again, the one so willing to believe in romance.

Sebastian shook himself out of his thoughts, realizing he had gotten way off track, becoming distracted by his love of Kurt. He had been trying to find the notebook because it had a newly added song he'd started writing almost as soon as he'd realized how he felt about Kurt.

He had also been trying to find the ring that Santana so graciously helped him pick out. He had been shopping for groceries and other miscellaneous items for their apartment per Kurt's request, and his eye had been drawn to a jewellery store. The idea struck him and he had panicked. He'd actually panicked pretty severely, before Santana had made herself known by digging her talons into his arm and dragging him in. In response to his obviously flabbergasted expression, she had plainly told him that she could smell the stench of weakness from miles away. He babbled his way through an awkward explanation of needing coffee because they were out and _maybe a ring_ because he really loved Kurt. Before he knew it, she had helped him pick a ring, and he had bought it. And it was _somewhere_ in their apartment, with his notebook and the song.

He'd only only lost it _a little bit_ , and Kurt tended to find everything without even meaning to.

Sebastian would be extremely embarrassed if he had to ask his, (hopefully soon to be) fiancé for help finding his own engagement ring!

Sebastian cringed at the thought, then smiled slightly when he felt the outside of the tiny box that contained the fate of his future. He absolutely grinned when he also found his acoustic guitar at the back of their very full closet. He plucked the strings gently, trying to get a feel for things. He hadn't played in so long.

Sebastian let out a puff of air in frustration when he realized he still hadn't found his notebook. He valiantly checked in his side drawer once last time. The excited shriek he let out could rival Kurt's any day, though he would never admit that.

Sighing in satisfaction, he slowly climbed back onto the bed, snatching up his guitar as he did so. Once settled, he opened his notebook and glanced at the sheet music on the last pages. Taking a deep breath, he arranged his fingers on the neck of the guitar, his other hand settled with his fingers on the strings, and he began to play.

A few hours and quite a bit of panicking and second-guessing, (because what if Kurt said NO?) Sebastian had finally calmed down enough to cook dinner and set the mood. Ultimately, he didn't think Kurt would say no, but it was still a fear. He knew he wasn't a fairy tale prince, and that's what Kurt deserved.

Before Sebastian could give himself a major panic attack, he heard the sound of Kurt opening the front door.

“Bas, where are you?” Kurt shouted in a distracted tone.

Sebastian did an awkward shuffle from the kitchen to the entrance. He was promptly engulfed in a hug that, to anyone else, would have seemed smothering.

Kurt gave the _best_ hugs, he gave the kind of hugs that warmed you to your core. The kind of hugs that made Sebastian squeeze Kurt even closer, the kind that made him lower his head and snuffle quietly into his lover's neck.

“I made dinner, and I kinda have something I want to show you afterwards,” Sebastian whispered before detaching himself from Kurt. He moved away and he fidgeted with his fingers.

Kurt looked at him warily for a moment, smiling that secret smile. Then he moved to sit in the chair Sebastian had pulled out for him, staring bewildered at the romantic dinner in front of him.

They ate slowly, a heavy silence permeating the air. After everything had been cleaned up and they had retreated to the living room, Sebastian nervously turned to Kurt, pulling his guitar out from behind the couch.

Kurt settled on his usual side of the couch, folding his hands together in his lap.

“I uh, I wrote you something. I'm not very good with words, but I've been told I'm pretty good with music. So here we go.” Sebastian sighed, and started playing the opening notes to his newly written song.

 

**Can't say how the days will unfold,**

**Can't change what the future may hold**

**But, I want you in it**

**Every hour, every minute**

**This world can race by far too fast**

**Hard to see while it's all flying past**

**But, it's clear now,**

**When you're standing here now**

**I am meant to be wherever you are next to me**

**All I want to do**

**Is come running home to you**

**Come running home to you**

**And all my life I promise to**

**Keep running home to you**

**Keep running home**

**To you**

**And I could see it**

**Right from the start**

**Right from the start**

**That you would be**

**Be my light in the dark**

**Light in the dark**

**Oh, you gave me no other choice**

**But to love you**

**All I want to do**

**Is come running home to you**

**Come running home to you**

**And all my life I promise to**

**Keep running home to you**

**Keep running home**

**Home to you**

**Can't say how the days will unfold**

**Can't change what the future may hold**

**But, I want you in it**

**Every hour, every minute**

Sebastian opened his eyes, having unknowingly closed them when he had started getting into the song. He heard a sniffle and his head snapped up in alarm.

Kurt was crying softly.

It made Sebastian panic a little bit, he hadn't meant to make Kurt cry! “I'm sorry, really sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry,” Sebastian yelled, louder than intended.

Kurt snorted, brushing away the last of his tears. “Don't worry, they're happy tears. That was incredibly sweet. I love you, you dork.”

Kurt surged forward nearly smashing their faces together with his enthusiasm. He calmed himself and kissed Sebastian tenderly, pulling away and holding Sebastian's face delicately.

“I love you too, more than anyone or anything. So since we've established that we love each other, do you maybe wanna marry me or whatever?” Sebastian stuttered, blurting out the last part hurriedly. He had someone managed to sink down onto one knee and pull out the ring without displacing Kurt's soft hands.

A noise that was a cross between a squawk and a squeal was released from Kurt's mouth as he squished Sebastian face in his hands.

“Ish that a yesh?” Sebastian lisped, laughing as much as he could with fish face.

“You're an idiot! Of course I'll marry you! You sir, are stuck with my crazy ass!” Kurt replied grinning, letting his teeth peek out.

Kurt had said _yes._ Sebastian decided that tonight couldn't have been more successful. He wasn't perfect, neither was Kurt, and their marriage wouldn't be either. But at the very least, they both knew they had someone to come running home to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is Runnin' Home To You by Grant Gustin, it is from the musical episode of The Flash.


End file.
